


Dream

by littlebluewood



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Personal loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewood/pseuds/littlebluewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos knows that dying beside his brothers is better than facing a firing squad, at least Thomas is there and he isn't entirely alone. Following Episode 1. Slight Slash depending how you want to view it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Athos decides to give up. It's not because he doubts that Aramis and Porthos are coming for him, he would never suggest such a thing, but because it's about damn time. Five years is a long time waiting for justice to catch up with him, to long in his opinion. So while he stands accused in front of the court he says nothing, no word in defence of his name, except for when the witness place him at the scene. The cardinal has always had it out for him, Athos can't be sure why. It just might be because he's a muskateer.

"Olivier." His name echoes off the stone walls of the prison, mocking him in his brothers voice. " Olivier."

His demons slowly inch closer to him, taking up the shadows of the small cell as he sobers up. Drinking isn't just a way to forget, it's his medication to keep the monsters at bay and as they inch closer Athos pulls at the cuffs on his hands, the metal burning his wrists. He needs to be get away before they grab him, if they do he'll never recover from it.

A scream splits through the air, sending a tremble down his spine. Thomas. Will the torture ever stop? Athos wonders if the men will continue to scream until all the air escapes their lungs. "Given up have you?" Someone asks, darkness lurking over them like a blanket. "I thought you were stronger than that, Ollie."

Athos scrunches up his face at the use of the nickname, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" He knows he's lost his mind, Thomas is gone. Dead because of him.

Curling himself up in the corner of the cell, Athos bites his bottom lip in attempt to keep his sanity. Thomas however slips forward into the only light the small room offers. This is not the boy he knew, he's older and more mature; stubble and laugh lines leave fragments of what might have been. Athos can't look at him, he can't picture his failure to protect the only person who actually loved him. "You've gotten old, Ollie." Thomas smiles from the corner of his lips, titling his head down at him.

He feels old.

"What do you want?" He mutters, clenching his hands to stop the trembles. God he hates detox. He would much rather be drunk. He can't stand the voices whispering in his ears. "Don't happen to have wine would you?" He would given anything for a drink.

Thomas's smile drops, taking the warmth with it. The cell is cold, dripping with depression. "You won't need it." He answers. "Not where you're going."

Has Thomas, like everyone else, given up on his salvation? Athos can't stand to think his brother can't find a way to save him. It tells him that if Thomas can give up on him why not the others?

He doesn't know what will happened if Porthos and Aramis give up on him.

Athos wants to argue that being drunk would be a better solution than the shit storm in his head, if he's is to die, he'd rather do it on his own terms, but the haunting look on his brothers face prevents him from doing so. "If I'm going to die, I want to be drunk." He answers instead.

"I wasn't."

Athos flinches. That's right, he wasn't. He was alone, cut down by his sister-in-law. Thomas had to feel every agonizing second alone, probably wishing Olivier had been there to comfort him. If only he'd listened to his brother, he might still be alive had to heard his warnings.

"I'm-" A loud noise cuts him off midstence, also making Thomas disappear back into the pitch darkness. Athos wants to curl up into a ball in the corner again until the silhouette of a red guard catches his attention. He will not seem weak in front them. So he straightens his body up, narrowing his eyes at the blonde on the other side of the gate.

"You muskateers seem to think you're above the law." Savourez bangs the head of his sword on the metal bars, making Athos feel like a caged animal. He scrunches up his face as the lanky man pushes his arms between the bars. "But now you're going to hang, just like any other criminal." A sly grin slips on the mans face and all Athos can think of is punching him.

"I do not think myself above the law." He answers, he does however know he'll hang but it's not from the the crime d'artagnan is accusing him of. He'll die because he murdered his brother and wife.

The prison gate squeaks as the guard opens the door, he pulls Athos roughly to his feet, pressing onto the broken rib the same guard had given him hours before. "Let's go,"Savourez tosses him forward and Athos almost losses his foot. "Your friends aren't coming."

Porthos and Aramis aren't his friends; they're his brothers and they'll come for him regardless of how much he wishes they wouldnt.

Athos keeps his eyes ahead as they walk down the long hall way, flashes of Thomas dance in the corner of his eye, following him. Despite everything, he's thankful for his brothers presence. At least in the end he wasn't alone, even if his brothers were trying their damnest, it was nice to have some sort of support.

Once they reach the court yard, Athos finds himself wishing for his hat. He doesn't want everyone to see the guilt in his eyes, he would much rather have it hidden away, like everything else in his life. As frustrating as this situation is, he knows his death we'll be quick.

Except it won't be.

Atho's catches his brother changing direction and instead of heading for the gallentin, he's walking toward the back of the jail house. His heart suddenly plummets to his stomach. They don't plan on hanging him.

Fuck.

"I'm to be shot death like a dog in the back an alley." He doesn't realize he's said the words out loud until the priest and the guard look at him.

Savourez smirks back at him. "What's a more fitting death for a loyal dog to the king?" He grabs onto his cuffs and pushes him down the steps. "His majesty doesn't want to have one of his muskateers publicly executed, bad business and all that." Athos feels an urge of anger pass through him. He knows king Louise is an arrogant, selfish child but he cant imagine the king would kill him away from prying eyes.

The metal burns his wrists as Savourez attaches him to the wall. His entire body shakes with fear, he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Athos doesn't want to cry but he isn't sure if he can keep the tears at bay. He thinks for a moment that he's alone again until Thomas slips in between the firing squad, the very pistol Athos had designed for him, raised at him. "Thomas.." He supposes it's only fitting that his brother's the one to kill him.

"Take aim!"

He closes his eyes, flinching as the guns cock. Flashes of his life with his brother dance across his eye lids. As if dying wasn't enough, fate makes it cruel. When the pictures become to much, his eyes snap open and he growls. "Come on, shoot, damn you!" He doesn't want this to be stretched out, he wants to die and let it be over with.

Athos swears he can feel the bullet Thomas fires, only to realize that the men haven't fired and are now standing down. "Hold your fire!" His heart nearly breaks as the familiar tone of Aramis. He has never been more thankful for the cheerful and upbeat voice in his life. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to die."

Aramis had no idea, not a damn clue. "Your release." Athos could almost kiss the two of them. "Signed by the king."

"Get these chains off him." Aramis snaps, waving his hand in direction of the guard.

Athos wants to desperately lean into Porthos and close his eyes but he knows that's something for another time when the three of them are alone. "I'd thought I'd finally shaken you two." His voice trembles a bit but neither friend take notice.

Thomas is gone again but Porthos stands in his place. "Believe me there are easier ways." His arm is slumped around his shoulders and Athos is grateful, his knees feel weak under him.

The three of them walk back to Porthos's room, each of his brothers on either side of him and Athos finds he can breath for the first time since his arrest. Discreetly he grabs onto Aramis's hand and leans into Porthos as the larger man moves closer.

Nothing is said between the three of them except a quiet, subtle, "Thank you.."


End file.
